


Grand Theft Lips

by Loopy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/Loopy
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Mai and Zuko, a stolen kiss





	Grand Theft Lips

**Grand Theft Lips**

Anyone who knew Mai could have guessed that she would have to steal her first kiss. Her family's unreasonable expectations had forced her to operate in the shadows, to act without speaking, to strike and retreat before anyone even knew she was there. Life in the Fire Nation capital was cruel to those who showed vulnerability, pushing displays of love into the shadows. And, of course, she hung out with Azula, whose more feral instincts were easily triggered by displays of weakness.

No, it didn't surprise Zuko that Mai had chosen to steal her first kiss.

What surprised him was that _he_ was the one who was robbed, and how much she risked for it.

Azula was being declared a Master Firebender, and Father was holding a ceremony so that the elite of the capital would acknowledge her accomplishment. Zuko would have rather been practicing his own Firebending, but as a member of the Royal Family he had to appear in support of her. Father and the Royal Firebending Teachers stood in the center of the Coronation Temple's front steps, while Ty Lee, Mai, and finally Zuko were lined up together on the side in their finest clothes. The guests were gathered thickly in the plaza, faces eager and happy.

Zuko had wished, standing up there, that people would look at him that way, someday. Mother used to, but she had been gone for years by then. Zuko had hidden what he was feeling, though, and tried to project regal grace despite the boiling summer sun and boots that were too small on his feet.

Then Azula made her appearance on the far side of the plaza. The crowd turned to look at her, and before beginning her procession up to the temple, she bowed towards Father.

In that instant, Azula's eyes were on the ground and everyone else's were on her.

That's when Mai leaned over and pressed her lips against Zuko’s for a moment before she snapped back into place with no expression on her face.

It had happened so quickly that Zuko wasn't sure it was real.

Then he became aware of the lingering warmth on his lips, and he realized he had just received his first kiss.

Azula had walked through the crowd and up the temple steps. She was anointed and declared a Master, and Father made a speech about how much honor Azula had brought to the family and nation. The crowd had cheered their princess.

Through it all, Zuko could only think about Mai's lips, and he stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

She might have been smiling, although it was hard to be sure.

But Zuko had been certain that she was feeling quite pleased with stealing a kiss from everyone in that plaza, and most especially from Zuko.

It was a long time before he was able to return the favor in Ba Sing Se, but by then he knew how to find her smile.

**END**


End file.
